


Moondance

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Moondance

The music begins, soft, jazzy, sensual. Your bodies move, swaying to the rhythm set by the bass notes, your arms around his neck, his around your waist. Your movements are fluid, syncopated. You are lost in his eyes, the echoes of song lyrics play in your ears:  
And all the nights magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush  
Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?  
Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?  
Tom leans down, soft lips tracing your own, alighting on your mouth, followed by his velvety tongue as it gently pushes between your lips, mingles with yours, another dance between you. Heat begins building, a reaction between you two, filtered only by the fibers of your clothing. As he presses closely to you, you feel it, the warmth coming off of his skin. It's like electricity, coming at you in waves, making the hairs all over your body stand with a tingling sensation.

As the music escalates, he lets go of you, taking a hold of your hands, spinning you away from him, then back, curled in his arms, your back against his muscular chest. He buries his nose in your hair, hot breath on your ear. You close your eyes, reeling from the heady sensations that course through your body as those supple lips begin their work on your earlobe, kissing, then suckling, slowly working their way to your neck then down to the fleshy area above your collar bone.

His hands have traveled as well, no longer entwined in your fingers, one working on the buttons on your blouse, the other slipping stealthily down the front of your jeans fingers playing upon the delicate lace of your panties, stoking the fire that is building there. Your buttons undone, he is free to slide his hand to one of your heaving breasts, underneath the filmy semblance of bra you are wearing, where it finds a ready nipple, pert. He rolls it between his fingers, sending another lightning bolt to your core. 

You can feel him growing, manhood pressing against the confines of his jeans, rubbing against the small of your back and a shiver of excitement, anticipation runs through you. A small moan escapes you, enough to spur him on, and he pulls you even closer to him.

He begins tapping his fingers to the beat of the music, slowly, steadily. You begin to rise to him, hoping he'll take the hint and slide those delicious fingers into your growing wet heat. He chuckles and even that sound is enough to make you shudder. “Tell me what you want,” he whispers seductively. 

Your skin is beginning to feel like you are on fire and nothing will sate the burn but his skin, his touch. “I want you,” you groan, his taps becoming beautiful torture against the lace of your panties. “I want you to make me scream.”

Another low chuckle resonates as he pushes the lace out of the way and swirls one finger around your folds, finding your clit and stroking it just enough to make your hips buck. “You like that, then?” he says, his voice thickening with lust. He uses his other hand to push your jeans down, letting them fall to your ankles and then thrusts two of his fingers inside you, sliding them deep and crooking them until they hit your tenderest spot, making you gasp, your breath catching in your throat as your hips begin to move of their own volition. Even as he wiggles and thrusts his fingers, your core begins to turn molten and no sooner than you catch your breath does it catch once again, turning ragged, each exhale a moan, as you reach your peak. But he doesn't stop, even when you begin screaming his name, “Tom!” You scream again, “Fuck me. Now! I want you inside me.”

He stops moving and steps on your jeans, helping you pull them off from around your feet and kicking them out of the way, then walks you over to the couch, bending you over the back of it. You hear him unzip his pants and feel the whoosh as he pulls them down. His cock, free of its constraints, is nudging at your entrance. His fingers find your cunt once again, opening you up, readying you to take him and you feel him slide gently inside of you, letting you adjust to him as he fills you. He lets out a groan as he buries himself in your sopping folds. “God, you feel good,” he leans over and moans in your ear. His hands, free to roam once more, find your breasts and began kneading them, working the pert buds, pinching, rolling. 

You feel him withdraw from you, nearly to the tip, then thrust all the way back in. The tip of his cock hits your sweet spot and you groan as you begin to writhe against him, your body nearly begging his to repeat the motion. He obliges, this time thrusting even harder. “Oh, God,” you moan as one of his hands moves down and a lone finger once again begins rubbing, circling your clit. Your hips buck back into him, taking him all, making him hit the spot, each time eliciting a louder vocalization from you. 

You are oblivious to the slight chill in the air as it hits the sheen of sweat on your skin. Your heat is blistering as you beg for release, each movement a silent plea, until, finally, an eruption. Your sighs and mewls give way to screams, “Ah, Tom, harder!” And he obliges, giving you everything he's got. 

Your walls constrict against him and it begins to send him over the edge, pulling him with you. You hear him grunt, “Goddamn,” and thrust even harder, faster, until you both are in sync, a feral nirvana between you filled with orgasmic pleasure.

Slowing your movements down, you feel him collapse against you, breathing heavily. The song has restarted and he begins humming along with it and pulls out. You wriggle out from under him and he stands up. Embracing you, he kisses you on the nose. “Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love?” he sings.

You smile and nod, wrapping yourself around him and swaying to the music once again.


End file.
